Aurelianus Ambrosius Pendragon (CaptainFlowerss)
, , , , , , , |died = |blood = Half-blood |marital = Single |alias = *Emrys *Warlock *Alchemist *The Last of the Pendragons |title = The Wandless Student |signature = A.A. Pendragon |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |hair = Black |eyes = Green |skin = |family = *Myrddin Emrys Pendragon (Father) † *Gwynnever Artorius Pendragon (Mother) † *Gawaine Gwalchmei (Guardian) *Merlin's daughter (Ancestor) † *King Arthur's son (Ancestor) † * (Ancestor) † * (Ancestor) † * (Ancestor) † * (Ancestor) † * (Ancestor) † |animagus = |boggart = Minotaur |wand = None |patronus = Dragon |job = Hogwarts student |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *House of Pendragon *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw |affiliation = }} Aurelianus Ambrosius Pendragon (b. , ), referred as Emrys, was an half-blood wizard, commonly known as the "Warlock" and the "Last of the Pendragons" after the battle of the Pendragons, a massacre and tragic battle between the House of Pendragon and a group of powerful lead by a evil . Born of magic itself, survived when his mother secretly gave him to Gawaine Gwalchmei, a descendent of . After becoming of age, would attain Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and be sorted into Ravenclaw. However, he's been known as the student who could perform wandless magic with ease, calling it a natural ability to such, and the youngest wizard to effortlessly do it. Biography Family lineage and Medraut, if we capture him, we can learn the secrets of Kings of .|Sam Webster to Medraut.}} The House of Pendragon was one of greatest medieval houses during the , formally founded by Uther Pendragon became after his father, was killed by the . Uther becoming king then went on to re-organized the land under the name "Pendragon" that'll last many many centuries. After tweinties years, Uther soon became to love Igraine, wide of Gorlois, . After Uther made changed his appearance to be that of the Duke in order to sleep with Igraine, then convieved after at the price of Merlin taking the boy. After Uther perishes when the Saxons had im poisned which lead to his eventual death, Athur at age 14 became crowned prince and soon became king at 18. This is where things may got a turn, to which he'd soon married Guinevere but they did not convieved a child. Merlin finding this unsettling as he knows of Arthur's demise, enchanted to the King to sleep with the Queen to produce a offspring. After the , Merlin was able to keep the child safe and had Guinevere escape after became the new King of the Bretons. The son of King Arthur would then meet with Merlin's immoralized daughter and soon had their child and continued the House of Pendragon as wizards and sorcerers. Early Life Birth The surroundings of his birth in is that of conjecture, mystery and confusion. Apparently, his mother Gwynnever find out she was infertile after sleeping with Myrddin, to which she was taken to a hospital. Confirming she's incapable of giving birth, wanted to adopt. However the next day, they began to show signs of pregency. Myrddin soon found out magic was in play, and went to investigate the cause. Mryddin then traveled across the England, speaking to many wizards and Sorcerers until he was confronted by the s. A druid , a druid with and foretold that a child of the Pendragon shall be born with magic. The druids also told him that Gwynnever did not go to any wizard to make this possible, and said magic itself chosen her for the coming of king of . Mryddin asked what they meant by it, but was back to where his family lived. Accepting the fact they'd finally have a child, would continue and support Gwynnever up to Emrys' birth. However, a group of lead by an evil would battle against the members of the House of Pendragon. Called the battle of the Pendragons, Mryddin would hide their newborn child, with a family friend taking him when Gwynnever was struck with the killing curse casted by the Fay. At this point in time, all members were killed with Mryddin as the last man standing. Despite the odds, Mryddin fought against the many death easters til he was killed by the Fay. Mryddin died happy knowing their child is safe with their family friend, the ancestor of . Using a , Gawaine and Emrys was sent to Gawaine's cabin at the foot of . Childhood After escaping death, and being alive after the sacrifice of his mother, Emrys was taken by the muggle Gawaine into a secret location in England. The location he was taken is said to been the location of the legendary kingdom of . Gawaine lived in a cabin at the foot of the . Gawaine would take care of Emrys from then on, helping him understand his own magic and overtime give him advice and wisdom so he may use it. In , Emrys decided to leave during the night when he kept on hearing voices in his head. Drawing him into the forest that lie next to the cabin. Walking, the voices, feminie got louder every step he took. He'd soon encountered a girl where it revealed itself a creature that towered even the tallest of human men. A creature with the torso body of muscular man, but the head and lower body of a bull; a Minotaur. The creature bearing at Emrys with hunger of human flesh revealed to carry a . The minotaur began to get closer to the eight year old, terrified out of his life that he'll die a painful death. The minotaur raised the battleaxe and swinged, but was stoped when Gawaine, holding a enchanted sword deflected it back, causing the minotaur to fall onto its back. Gawaine looked back at Emrys and grabed before retreating back to the cabin. While Gawaine told him off, he'd also understood that he lacked the needed knowledge and the fact it was something that made Emrys' mind to act the way it did. But the age of 10 years old, Emrys has shown great progress in controling and disiplining his telekinetic magical power, and learnt how to perform his wandless magic thanks to his caretaker. On the first last month of Decemember in , Gawaine recieved a message from both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts school. With the Ministry, they'd been montoring him and Emrys for time since he'd been performing magic underage, but they'd understand why and allowed Gawaine to continue giving, as he helped the young boy with wise advice. Due to his aptitude in magic, sent him a invitation to Hogwarts school starting next year on the January. Hogwarts School First Year Personality & Trait Emrys is a high enthusiastic warlock with great passion in learning, studying and practicing and all related topics concerning the art. Compassionate and daring, raised by Gawaine Gwalchmei, the family friend of the Pendragns made him to become a noble, honurable wizard. Despite this, he's still naive, and gets tries to act on his own accord. He's shown to be somewhat clumsy in incantations, always appearing to bite his tounge between incanting. As the only student who could perform , seems to get the better of himself and overestimate his abilities and skills at times. While he was placed into Ravenclaw for his intelligence in studing the arcane art, many percieved him more like a Gryffindor then a Ravenclaw. Magical Abilities & Skills As even a newborn child, Emrys had the special magical power to perform wandless magic without training or study. During his time with his guardian, Gawaine had demonstrated telekinetic abilities. It was in time and maturity he'd got control of his magic. This lead to the Ministry of Magic to allow him to attain Hogwarts school and learn futher on his predicament. Due to his natural-born talent to use no wand to perform magic, became a increasing curious student for he was the only one. He's shown some level of expertise in s, and was referred as an "Alchemist" by the druids along being referred as a warlock by the fays. His aptitude for magic and passion made him to study to be compared with . Appearances *''Emrys and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry'' (First appearance) Trivia & Notes *Emrys attains Hogwarts school at the age of eleven. *Emrys physical representation is that of , a actor who portrays the of the television series *Emrys is named after two major historical/mythical figures. ** ( : Emrys Wledig; as Ambrose Aurelian and called Aurelius Ambrosius in the and elsewhere) was a of the who won an important battle against the in the 5th century, according to . He also appeared independently in the legends of the Britons, beginning with the 9th-century . Eventually he was transformed into the uncle of , the brother of Arthur's father , and predeceases them both. **Emrys is the Welsh name of Ambrosius, to which may had been the name to as Merlin Ambrosius ( : Myrddin Emrys) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Alchemists Category:Ravenclaws Category:Articles by CaptainFlowerss